


Кукловод

by Niinox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Arson, Circus, Dolls, Fire, Gen, Music, Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niinox/pseuds/Niinox
Summary: soundtrack - Melanie Martinez "Carousel"а кто на самом деле кукловод?
Kudos: 1





	Кукловод

Туман стелился бесшумно. Клочковатыми кусками оплетал, вплетал в себя забор, как будто просачиваясь сквозь прутья решетки с какой-то разумной целью. Как будто он был посетителем, что пришел без приглашения и ему не нужна дверь или купленный заранее билет, чтобы войти.  
Он просто поселился в этом месте, когда-то наполненном звуками, ярмарочными красками и восхитительно-приторными запахами, от которых слипались пальцы.  
Он приглушил звуки, сгладил углы, размазал краски. Стал негласным хозяином здесь. Занял все щели, скрыл собой поверхности, - и двигался.  
Двигался бесшумно, будто вдумчиво, клубясь сероватым паром. Туман без цвета, запаха и формы. Как в дыме от костра, под ним исчезли билетная касса, подсобные трейлеры и спрятанные под непромокаемым брезентом запасные парусины, тенты и перекрытия.  
Колесо обозрения покачивало открытыми кабинками с полосатыми навесами, неторопливо, как по инерции, продолжая слегка прокручиваться, как если бы его толкал сквозняк.  
Но ветра не было.  
Крытый шатер с яркой вывеской проступал сквозь туман лишь самой макушкой, похожий на Летучего Голландца, которого не заметишь, пока не столкнешься нос к носу в ночь, когда правит штиль.  
А еще была музыка. Тянучая, монотонная и прерывающаяся, как если бы крутившемуся внутри механизма валику не хватало одного из зубцов. На каждом круге - одна пауза длиной в секунду. Одна сорванная нота, один просевший голос.  
Музыка, впрочем, совершенно не боролась с дымчатым безликим туманом за первенство, нет. Она была его дыханием, его незримой плотью, жила здесь каждый раз с секундной паузой.  
Механическая музыка пропитала собой каждый аттракцион. Ей вторили позвякивающие цепи кабинок, легкий сквозняк, изнутри трепавший чуть просевшую шатровую крышу со флажком на макушке и скрипящий каркас карусели.  
Круглой карусели, когда-то яркой и чудо как популярной у детей и взрослых всех возрастов.  
Краска на лошадях, львах и волках облупилась, дерево местами набухло и треснуло от влаги, золотисто-красный узор почти исчез с вращающегося в центре цилиндра и лепных украшений.  
Туман почти не трогал карусель. Мягко плыл вокруг, змеей обвивая основание. Мерцающие газовые фонари едва рассеивали свет, как и разноцветные гирлянды, натянутые в проходах между мелкими шатрами вокруг.  
Казалось, они вот-вот погаснут, с шипением отдавшись во власть дремотного, серого и липкого воздуха.  
Завиваясь кольцами и спиралями, дымка, наконец, будто подтолкнула карусель и она, мягко покачиваясь на рессорах, сдвинулась с места. Почти бесшумно, как старая, но заботливо подготовленная к ходу машина, она поехала по неизменному кругу.  
Пару раз мигнув, лампочки, оплетавшие несущий цилиндр, так и не загорелись, но разрисованным животным свет был не нужен. Они следовали один за другим, уставившись замершими глазами друг другу в затылки.  
Оседланные и в любой момент готовые к бегу, они все были пусты. Сиденья покрылись серовато-черной пылью, похожей на копоть, ремни рукоятей заржавели и тоже местами потрескались.  
Усыпляющая музыка из барахлящей музыкальной шкатулки продолжала лениво подгонять туман, который продолжал крутить карусель. Круг за кругом, круг за кругом...  
Пока наконец, под чуть разбивший мелодию секундный перезвон, после очередного круга на одной из лошадей, опустившей голову и навострившей уши, не появился наездник.

Он сидел боком, свесив ноги в красно-зеленых штанах в мелкую полоску, в затертом и мятом бархатном фраке. Когда-то бывшая белой и накрахмаленной, рубашка теперь торчала пыльными манжетами и небрежно расстегнутым воротом. Из-под сдвинутого набок цилиндра выбивались рыжие волосы, как и их обладатель неожиданно ярким пятном выделявшиеся в сером воздухе. Волосы скрывали левый глаз и почти всю половину лица, оставляя на виду тонкие губы с размазанной по щеке красной помадой и оттеняя кукольно-длинные ресницы с потекшей и засохшей подводкой. Несмотря на яркость и правильность фигуры, наездник выглядел странно. Как будто не принадлежал этому месту. Его будто вклеили в альбом поверх газетных вырезок, для красоты просто. Его тело изредка совсем пряталось в тумане, как оптическая иллюзия в темной комнате. Казалось, что если миновать охранявший его серый дым и дотронуться рукой - она нащупает лишь пустоту, а потом упрется в деревянную лошадиную холку.  
Руки у него были опущены, в одной он зажимал и крутил пальцами, затянутыми в перчатку, засаленную и потемневшую игральную карту.  
Карусель снова сделала полный оборот, а он все так же сидел на месте, изредка болтая ногами, обутыми в черно-белые штиблеты, когда-то любовно начищенные, теперь покрытые засохшей красной краской, в которую, судя по ровной линии чуть выше подошвы, он где-то наступил. Из-под чуть коротковатых штанин торчали разномастные носки.  
Уголок губы его изредка трогала рассеянная, почти незаметная улыбка. От полосы помады казалось, что она растягивается на все лицо, тонкое, скуластое и бледное, будто покрытое тоже уже подсохшей пудрой. Склонив голову набок, так что левая сторона лица совсем пряталась в тени, он, казалось, прислушивался к игравшей над перекрытиями и гирляндами музыке, будто ждал от нее какого-то знака.  
Наконец, через пару минут, а может часов, в тумане и среди бесполезно чадивших фонарей время было не понять, он одним движением сполз с молчаливого скакуна.  
Тут же вступил ботинками в лужу комковатой грязи с парой втоптанных в нее афишных листов с крупными буквами, покрытыми той же засохшей краской и яркими рисунками.

Не глядя пихнув карту в карман и четким движением поправив цилиндр, он медленно побрел в сторону от остановившейся карусели, кривовато подняв голову на окружающие его неясные очертания игровых шатров и аттракционов поменьше. Он смотрел на них как на своих блудных сыновей, вернувшихся под родной кров после многих лет, как на давно потерянных друзей.  
От единственного видного глаза, большого и ярко-голубого, отсвечивало каждой лампочкой, так что радужка блестела, будто от слез, а иногда и вовсе меняла цвет. Слегка дерганые и рваные движения его были незаметны в обманчивой дымке, так же как и поскрипывающий звук, сопровождавший каждый его шаг.  
Музыка стала громче. Она четче проступала в клоках тумана, который спустился ниже, пряча ноги в полосатых штанах чуть выше щиколоток, так что было ощущение, что само тело скользит, не касаясь земли, такое же невесомое, как и серовато-черная дымка.  
Выйдя на главную аллею, освещенную фонарями на тонких стальных столбах, и не глядя пройдя мимо каждой афиши, которыми были обклеены широкие цилиндрические тумбы, он дошел до самых ворот, приветливо распахнутых.  
И остановился, опустив руки и голову, как кукла, у которой кончился завод.

Здесь он стоял довольно долго. Так долго, что погасли все фонари, а туман отступил, заблестел на притоптанной жухлой траве маленькими капельками росы. Очертания парка теперь проступали яснее, как будто свободней вдохнувшие, хотя все еще пустынные во владениях ночи. Это выглядело бы почти красиво, если бы не неестественно замершая фигура в потертом фраке.  
Неизменная музыка продолжала звучать где-то неподалеку, едва уловимая и теперь уже даже не казавшаяся такой противно-сонной.  
И тут в воздухе, прохладном, слегка с привкусом гари, невесомо оседавшем на языке, появился еще один привкус.  
Запах сладковатый и терпкий, как еще теплый жженый сахар на тонкой деревянной палочке.  
Встрепенувшись со странным скрипяще-тикающим звуком и вскинув единственный видный глаз, тот, что в цилиндре, теперь глядел прямо перед собой, на единственного посетителя парка аттракционов.  
Это был мальчик. Невысокий, худенький и все еще по-детски угловатый. На нем был заботливо выстиранный светло-синий джинсовый комбинезон, за спиной небольшой рюкзак. Его глаза, чуть прикрытые челкой, смотрели снизу вверх на молчаливого собеседника. Где-то глубоко на дне в них плескался, казалось, страх.  
Он приоткрыл губы, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не успел.  
Фигура, выше его в почти на две головы уже подошла ближе, принеся за собой запах нафталинового пыльного сундука и орехов, что натирая, добавляют в мороженое.  
Мальчик отступил на шаг, - но не дальше. Вытащил спрятанные до этого в карманы руки, как будто хотел выставить их перед собой, оградиться, защититься. Или как для объятья.  
Но обитатель парка решил проблему проще. Опустившись на одно, чуть слышно скрипнувшее колено, он стал одного роста с мальчиком. И заглянул ему в глаза. Мальчик помедлил, казалось, целую вечность - и несмело протянул руку, заправляя мешающую рыжую прядь под цилиндр.  
Взглянув на открывшуюся его взору часть лица, он вздрогнул, но не отстранился, лишь судорожно втянул воздух.

Ощутимей запахло жженым. Деревом. И краской.  
Молчаливый диалог закончился, так и не начавшись, как будто собеседники поняли друг друга без слов. Как будто звучали голосами прямо друг у друга в голове.  
Стоявший на колене вытащил руку из кармана, что-то протягивая на раскрытой ладони мальчику, потом прикрыл глаза, так что ресницы отбросили на щеки длинные тени, криво улыбнулся - и все вокруг начало неуловимо и стремительно меняться.  
Туман, все еще рвавшийся сквозь прутья воротных решеток в миг потемнел, становясь черным, едким дымом.  
Этот же дым понесся по главной аллее, кружа и опрокидывая афишные тумбы, срывая гирляндовые лампы, взрывая хрупкие стеклышки, разрывая искрящие провода. Взвившись с гулом в воздух, черный туман стал копотью, что чадила вокруг давно объятого пламенем колеса обозрения. Кабинки были похожи на причудливые гнилые фрукты на дереве, цепи почернели и уже грозили порваться. Огонь плясал на них синевато-зелеными язычками, плавил металл, пел как в причудливом танце маленьких человечков.  
От шатра остался лишь остов, догорали яркие вывески, сорванными крыльями опускаясь на землю, ветер трепал тлеющую парусину крыши, когда-то бывшую полосатой.  
Из Летучего Голландца под гордым флагом он превратился в жалкое подобие некогда средоточия веселья и музыки. Объятые красновато-желтым огнем аттракционы гудели, скрипели, почти крича от бессилия и боли, черный дым метался по небу искрами, победно извивался, танцевал, распространяя вокруг себя удушливый запах пузырящегося лака, сладковатый запах жженой бумаги, дерева, и еще чего-то. Чего-то липкого, как красная краска на черно-белых штиблетах.  
Мальчик смотрел на пожарище молча, через плечо все так же стоявшего на колене.  
Огонь бушевал недолго. Вскоре осталось лишь шипящее пепелище, да изредка вверх летели искорки от очередного рухнувшего перекрытия. Парк стал похож на уродливую черную свалку. Вокруг уцелевших деревьев, надсадно крича, закружили вороны.  
Не осталось красок и стихла музыка. Лишь на месте, где была гримерная, огонь, лениво ворча, долизывал чудом уцелевшее зеркало в тяжелой резной раме, которая, видимо, и спасла его.

Мальчик снова глубоко вдохнул, и глаза его заблестели. Его единственный собеседник по-прежнему молчал, как будто чего-то ожидая. Правая половина его лица по-прежнему была красива несмотря на размазавшийся грим, голубой глаз смотрел почти мягко. Но с левой стороны там, где была раньше кожа - теперь изнутри торчали уродливые, полу-металлические, полу-деревянные шестеренки. Одна - услужливо тянула вверх уголок губ, другие, поменьше, вращались вокруг отсутствующего глаза.  
Наконец, мальчик отвел глаза от пепелища и что-то тихо сказал. В ответ на его слова правая сторона лица поднялась к нему, - и широко улыбнулась, так что задрожали ресницы, от уголков глаза разбежались смешные морщинки.  
Рыжий встал, снова став на пару голов выше, протянул мальчику руку. Тот, помедлив, сжал ее своими маленькими теплыми пальцами и они вдвоем пошли прочь, туда, где виднелся город, еще и не думавший просыпаться.  
Ворота парка, поскрипывая, закрыл за ними невесомый сквозняк.  
Как только защелкнулся замок на них, рука в перчатке едва заметно начала подрагивать, стараясь изо всех сил удержаться за теплые пальцы. Но безуспешно.  
Обитатель парка весь как будто таял, удаляясь от своих аттракционов, лавочек с секретами и зеркал. Лицо его стало будто расплываться, рябить, как если бы на него лили безостановочно воду, - пока не исчезло совсем. На чуть выгоревшую от жаркого летнего солнца траву упал коробок спичек, мальчик поднял его и положил в рюкзачок, где уже лежала красивая, тяжелая музыкальная шкатулка с чуть неисправным механизмом.  
За руку мальчик теперь держал куклу в полосатых красно-зеленых штанах и цилиндре. Лицо ее обгорело при пожаре, стерев улыбку и краску, рыжие кудри превратись в жалкую паклю. Все тело ее было безвольно-тряпично, свесив голову на бок, она глядела все с тем же немым обожанием и покорностью. Только один видный глаз, стеклянный и яркий смотрел хитро и непослушно.  
Где-то вдалеке начали завывать сирены, ветер разносил запах дыма по всей округе, на ограду парка села парочка ворон, перекаркиваясь и надеясь чем-нибудь поживиться на пепельном карнавале.  
В свои права вступал рассвет.  


***

  
Он проснулся от странного тикающего звука, который, впрочем, тут же пропал, стоило открыть глаза.  
Свесил ноги с кровати, потягиваясь. На стуле висел заботливо выстиранный мамой джинсовый комбинезон. Он натянул его, пару раз зевнул, поглядывая за окно. День обещал быть теплым и замечательным. Не могло быть иначе.  
Пока он чистил зубы, с первого этаже уже вовсю слышался новостной выпуск, который всегда смотрел отец и, перекрывая голос диктора, затрещала кофемолка, включенная мамой. У него вдруг ощутимо засосало под ложечкой от странного ощущения дежа вю. Какой-то навязчивый, едкий запах забил нос вместо запаха мятной зубной пасты и он вскинул голову, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Ничего нового - слегка заспанное лицо, аккуратно зачесанная челка, мягкий вдумчивый взгляд. Помимо этого в зеркале отражалась через открытую дверь ванной и спальня, - не застеленная кровать, плакаты с причудливыми самолетами на стене, кусок тумбочки со старой музыкальной шкатулкой и парой книг. И шкаф с приоткрытой дверцей, из-за которой торчал какой-то кусок яркой тряпки. В зелено-красную полоску.  
Пожав плечами, он решил что запах горелого тянется с кухни, где мама пережарила тост.  
Закончив умываться, он захлопнул за собой дверь комнаты и, что-то напевая, съехал по перилам на первый этаж. Да, день обещал быть прекрасным. Может, родители даже согласятся сводить его покататься на аттракционах.


End file.
